battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Author
Heavenly Silkworm Potato is a Chinese author. Heavenly Silkworm Potato, born in Sichuan in 1989, wrote some fantasy works on the Internet after graduating from high school . It was just fun to write. He didn't expect to have a lot of fans at once. The pen name "Heavenly Silkworm Potato" comes from a snack in " Sichuan, Deyang ". As for why he wanted to take this pen name, because he loves to eat so he took this pen name.Baidu Writing Experience *In April 2008, at the beginning of the Chinese network began to create Virgo " Warcraft Juggernaut ", a newcomer, as a newcomer, then the results were bleak, the original book did not actually think about going to Today, I have never thought that I could write millions of words. During the period when it was not signed , it was a Sichuan earthquake , hiding during the earthquake, and then it was broken. After a year, the book was collected in April 2009. *In April 2009, the second novel novel " Battle Through The Heavens " was created . According to statistics, the book hits 100 million in the Chinese website at the beginning, and the total mobile phone reading network in China has a total of 2.9 billion clicks. With the huge popularity of this book, Heavenly Silkworm Potato became famous overnight and became the starting point of the Chinese website Platinum writer in 2009 . In 2011, "Battle Through The Heavens" has long occupied the first place in Baidu's popular novel search, and the 7th China Writer's Rich List, the new sub-list of Internet writers, has a name of Heavenly Silkworm Potato with a royalty income of 33 million, 21 million and 18 million respectively. Ranked among the top three in the list of rich writers on the Internet. *On July 1, 2013, he created "The Great Ruler". *On January 7, 2014, he served as the vice chairman of the Zhejiang Internet Writers Association. *In December 2016, he was elected member of the Ninth National Committee of the Chinese Writers Association. *On September 14, 2017, he created " Yuan Zun". *In May 2018, the third "Orange Melon Network Literature Award" was selected as "Yuan Zun" and won the "Top 100 Works of the Year" *In September 2017, Tianshou Potato was listed on the cover of the eighth issue of the Orange Melon "Net Circle" magazine. *In May 2018, the third "Orange Melon Network Literature Award" was selected into the Hall of Fame *In October 2018, he served as a member of the Presidium of the Ninth Committee of the Zhejiang Writers Association.Baidu Business experience "Battle Through The Heavens " with a total of 5.3 million words in July 2011. In April 2013, the game copyright of the novel "Battle Through The Heavens" was awarded to Sohu Changyou , and was later adapted into the online game " Break the Sky OL ". June 2013, Unending potatoes Qinshou copyright and served as senior game producer and chief architect . In July 2011, he created " Wu Dong Qian Kun ", which received more than 32 million hits in just a few months. After the release of "Wu Dong Qian Kun", it swept through the major lists, ranking the top three in Baidu's search list , the top 10 searchers, and the Baidu weather vane, 70, 80, 90 and regional weather vane. Guangdong, Chongqing and other places have settled in the top ten. The online game adaptation rights and distribution rights of the works in mainland China , Taiwan , Southeast Asia , Japan and Korea have been officially sold in March 2012. In May 2013, " Wudong Qiankun " received more than 3.9 million words.Baidu Acting Experience On March 22, 2013, he was invited to participate in Hunan Satellite TV's " Everyday ". On November 14, 2014, he was invited to participate in the most beautiful Zhejiang people's 2014 youth leader, and Tianshen Potato was elected as the youth leader of the year.Baidu Publications * Battle Through The Heaven Prequel - The Legend of Yao Lao * Battle Through The Heavens * The Great Ruler * Wu Dong Qian Kun * Yuan Zun Category:Novel Category:Author